Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2r + 12}{r} - \dfrac{6r + 6}{r}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-2r + 12 - (6r + 6)}{r}$ Distribute the negative sign: $p = \dfrac{-2r + 12 - 6r - 6}{r}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-8r + 6}{r}$